With the advancement of science and technology and the improvement of display technology, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have increasingly entered people's lives and work because of their low power consumption, low cost, no radiation and easy operation, and been widely used in various fields, like homes, public places, offices and personal electronic related products.
In a liquid crystal display device in the related art, a liquid crystal layer is interposed between a thin film transistor array substrate and a color filter substrate, and then two upper and lower polarizers are arranged on the outer side of the thin film transistor array substrate and the color filter substrate, and the polarization directions of the upper and lower polarizers are perpendicular to each other. The polarization direction of light is deflected by liquid crystal for display. However, as manufacturing cost of polarizers is high and precision is highly required, the use of polarizers not only increases the cost of a display device, but also reduces the reliability of the display device.